supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Robert Wickens Paralyzed Cup
The 2018 Robert Wickens Paralyzed Cup is the fourth BATC Champions League, held from October 29-November 4, 2018, in the United States. It is the second straight year to use the last week of October-early November time slot. The tournament's name was changed after it was revealed that Robert Wickens was paralyzed from the waist down, and will stay on the sidelines for all matches. Qualified countries ;AFC * (Will Power) * (Maneesh Gupta) * (Apolo Anton Ohno) * (Jirayu La-ongmanee) ;CAF None of them qualified ;CONCACAF * (James Hinchcliffe) * (Nidoking) * (Patricio O'Ward) ;CONMEBOL * (Larvesta) * (Graham Rahal) ;OFC None of them qualified ;UEFA * (Decidueye) * (Metagross) * (Beartic) * (Josef Newgarden) * (Brian Guy) * (Ueli Kestenholz) * (Jonathan Bald) * (Simon Pagenaud) * (Honchkrow) * (Cameron Marshall) * (Scolipede) * (Marko Manieri) * (Tanont Chumroen) * (Joey Fatone) * (Vaporeon) * (Pee Saderd) * (Volcarona) * (Ryan Hunter-Reay) * (Cameron Prosic) * (Heracross) * (Chespin) * (Pidgeot) * (Scott Dixon) Withdrawals * Ed Carpenter → replaced by Tik Shiro * Jordan Fisher → replaced by Simon Belmont * Colton Herta → replaced by Ekkachai Euasangkomsert * Matheus Leist → replaced by Timothy Westaway * Mario Lopez → replaced by Thassapak Hsu * Adam Rippon → replaced by Josh Norman * Robert Wickens → replaced by Dane Cameron Seeds The seeds were announced at the premiere of Born Racer, on October 2, 2018. The movie concentrates on the IndyCar racing life of Ukrainian Scott Dixon. As actor/singer Jirayu La-ongmanee celebrates his 23rd birthday on the start of the tournament, he was announced as the no.1 seed. As in the seedings from Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox, the top five kept their starting grid spots, expect Jirayu La-ongmanee went into Volcarona's position, while the Serb moved into the Korean's position. With Jirayu La-ongmanee the top seed, Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing led the seeds for the first time since Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott, where the tournament was won by a Rahal car. They mistakenly announce Georgia instead of England, when England should be announced, because of Georgia and Moldova's DWTS Juniors commitments. Notably, Iran and Paraguay, which are usually present, didn't qualify. Jirayu La-ongmanee Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Metagross Volcarona Josef Newgarden Will Power Beartic Ryan Hunter-Reay Simon Pagenaud Apolo Anton Ohno Joey Fatone Graham Rahal Pidgeot Ueli Kestenholz Chespin Decidueye James Hinchcliffe Marko Manieri Brian Guy Larvesta Honchkrow Cameron Marshall Maneesh Gupta Heracross Cameron Prosic Patricio O'Ward Nidoking Vaporeon Scolipede Jonathan Bald Tanont Chumroen Draw Finals Top half Section 1 J La-ongmanee | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= M Chilton | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= S Marion | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Hippowdon | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Dragonite | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= T Hsu | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= C Nickson | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=22 | RD1-team08= Honchkrow | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=29 | RD1-team09= Vaporeon | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=PR | RD1-team10= P Fittipaldi | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= M Piromporn | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= E Jones | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Avalugg | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Gallade | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Mario | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=14 | RD1-team16= Pidgeot | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 J Fatone | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= T Sato | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Lapras | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= M Kankoon | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= S Arrayasagul | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Venusaur | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= C Mathison | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=26 | RD1-team08= C Prosic | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=23 | RD1-team09= C Marshall | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= C Kimball | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= C Ceballos | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Beedrill | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Fennekin | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= T Kanaan | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Tik Shiro | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= W Power | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 Metagross | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Salamence | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= A Rossi | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Litten | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= F Rosenqvist | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= C Marchant | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= P Demers | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=18 | RD1-team08= J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=30 | RD1-team09= Scolipede | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= E Euasangkomsert | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= T Chainarong | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Luigi | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Landorus | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Z Veach | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Mamoswine | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=9 | RD1-team16= R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 P Saderd | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Trivia